This invention relates to rotary meters and more particularly to novel structure in a rotary meter that enables its various components to be readily and accurately positioned relative to one another prior to complete assembly of the meter and which enables the various bearings within the meter to be lubricated during the life of the meter without the necessity of disassembling the meter.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide an improved rotary meter.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel rotary meter structure that enables its various components to be readily and accurately positioned relative to one another during assembly of the meter.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a novel rotary meter structure that enables the various bearings within the meter to be adequately lubricated during the life of the meter without the necessity of disassembling the meter.